Kiss Of Death
by Jazz Whitlock
Summary: A girl is changed to a vampire by her mother then falls in love with a human. What happens when her past lover finds her?


Dangerous LoveBy Jenna BinionChapter one, Running

I have been running from myself for at least six years. After my mom turned me I freaked out. When I dropped my first meal Stefan tried to follow me. Since I'm a newborn vampire I am faster, stronger, and my senses are sharper than an older vampire.

I also found out that I was different, special. I had a way of feeling all the emotions of every person and thing. It can be handy. Like one time I was headed through some woods when I felt this horrible rage and then a terror so great it frightened me to go around. It saved me from exposing myself.

I have met very few other vampires and they all can't explain my unusual gift.

It was a Wednesday (I checked the local newspaper) when I finally decided to start over. I figured that if I enrolled myself into a new school, I could start with a clean slate.

I decided to go to a school in Washington. It was almost always raining there so my new skin wouldn't stand out. Sun causes it to look like I have a million tiny diamonds embedded in it.

My six years of running gave me a lot of time to think. I figured out that I could live off of small animals. I also had thought of Stefan's inhuman beauty. The way his cheekbones were set at a perfect sharp angle. The way his perfectly curved, full upper lip slightly overlapped his lower lip. The way his blue eyes reminded me of ice when they gazed into mine. And the way he wore snug shirts that hinted that he had a well-developed chest. I had a painful longing to wrap my arms around him and smell his sweet scent that could have washed away any fear and doubt that clouded my mind. But I knew I couldn't have him. I wanted it so badly but I knew I couldn't. I had to start out fresh. Where no one knew me, where I was a stranger to everyone. Somewhere where I didn't have to go through the pain of losing friends again because I didn't have to make any.

I knew that I was going to stand out, though. Even if I was wearing my usual tee shirt and soccer shorts.

Turning into a vampire turned me into an angel. My lips were perfectly curved and full, instead of uneven and small. My cheekbones were more pronounced under my new milk colored skin. I still had a fit body, but it was a bit softer than before. My hair was down to my mid-back and had darkened in color. It was now a more brown with a red tint when the sun hit it. My green eyes were piercing and the color of a green emerald.

**Chapter Two, First Day of School**

It was Monday and also my first day at Forship High School. I was wearing washed out jeans and a red shirt. My hair was hanging loose down my back. My car was red Porsche.

As I pulled into the parking lot a few people turned and stared through the rain. More people turned to stare when I got out of the car (most were guys).

It was warm in the front office. The walls were a soothing green and there were a couple of chairs for people in the corner. A woman, who looked to be about 30, sat behind the desk. She looked up at the sound of my approach.

"Hello, I'm Elena Richmond. I was supposed to start school today."

"Yes, yes," the women stammered, "Here's your schedule for the year." She handed me a piece of paper with numbers and teacher's names on it.

The front door opened and a boy who seemed to be around my age (which is 17) came in and walked up to the front desk.

"Hold on sweetie, let me get you a slip for class." The woman told me as she hurried into the back room.

I felt the boy's eyes on me. I turned and smiled at him, flashing my perfect teeth.

"So you're the new student everyone has been talking about," he asked in a surprisingly appealing voice.

He was radiating a strange feeling I had never felt before. He was extremely impressed by my looks, for one. But it also felt as if he had an urge to just grab me and kiss me.

I shrugged, " I guess."

He smiled, " I'm Jacob LeBlonc, but you can call me Jake."

I suck out my hand, " I'm Elena Richmond."

He shook it, "Nice to meet you."

He seemed to shudder at my touch, like I had shocked him.

"Here you go, honey," the woman said, handing me a little pink sheet. "Oh, I see you've met Jake. Quite a boy."

Jacob blushed.

"Yes," I said, "He seems nice enough."

The woman chuckled, " Yes he is. By the way, Jake, do you mind taking Elena to her classes today?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Gohart," Of course he didn't mind.

"Alright then, come back after school and I'll fill you in."

"Yes ma'am," I said politely.

Jake held the door open for me.

"So, where you from?"

"Um, I'm from Maine."

He whistled, "Dang! All the way from Maine? Where do you live?"

"Well actually, nowhere," I sighed.

"Nowhere? Where are you staying then?"

"The motel down the street."

"Do you need a place for you and your family?"

"I live alone."

"Alone? Jeez! Well, I could help."

"How?" But I already knew. Jacob was extremely happy that I might live next to him.

"There's an empty apartment next to mine if you want to live there."

"How much?"

He slapped his forehead, "Duh! Of course money is gonna be a problem!"

"Actually, it's not a problem."

He stared at me, "What?"

"Money isn't a problem. I have plenty of that." I noticed that we had stopped walking. I turned to look at him straight on.

"You mean you're rich?"

"Yeah, in a way." I shrugged.

"Well, then, why are you having trouble finding somewhere to live?"

"I wanted somewhere nice."

"Well, my apartment is very cozy."

"That's good."

"So what do you think?" he pressed.

"I think it sounds nice. When can I move in?"

He was thrilled. I could feel it. It was extremely strong. We had reached my calculus class by now.

Jake held the door open for me.

"Cool!" he said, although I know he wanted to say more. " I have my next class with you so, I'll be waiting for you when class is over."

"Cool." I said, grinning.

He grinned back, clearly pleased. "Buh bye."

"Bye."

He turned around and turned the corner. As I went to sit down at an empty desk, everybody stared at me. I knew that people would notice me, but I didn't expect people to notice me this much.

During the whole class I couldn't stop thinking of Jacob. Jacob looked pretty average. His skin was a russet color. He had walnut colored hair. The only weird thing about him was that despite his brown skin and hair, his eyes were the bluest blue.

But I noticed something different about his personality. He just seemed so perfect. Honest and funny, but able to be serious at the appropriate times. Understanding, yet not annoying. Like I said, perfect.

Before I started school, I told myself not to make friends. But the weird thing was, I wanted to be more than just friends. And I think Jake wants that, too. I knew it was wrong, that it would be incredibly dangerous. And I also knew we had just met, but with my extra ability I was able to get to know him before he could talk. But just the way he smiled had me heart struck.

As I walked into History, Jake was sitting there, just like he promised.

He grinned and I grinned back. His feelings were full of love and it was strong.

Jake was sitting at a two-seater table. He patted the chair next to him. I felt all the eyes on me as I went to sit next to him. I could also feel the jealousy and hate coming from everyone around me.

"Hi, Jake." I grinned again.

"Hey Elena." He grinned back.

"I really appreciate you being so friendly toward me, as a new student. You're really nice."

"Thanks!" he said surprised.

"No problem. I like you."

Jake blushed.

"Really, I mean it."

"Do you wanna go to dinner tonight?" Jake asked nervously.

"I would love to!"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Ok." I could tell he was pleased.

Just then class started.

In the middle of class, I grabbed Jake's hand off his lap and held it. He shivered, but I knew it was a shiver of pleasure.

We found out that we had all of out classes together, except calculus. We held hands the whole day.

Jake's feelings were getting stronger every minute. He really loved me. And all this happened in one day. But it was different. I knew he would be my soul mate if I were human. But he would age and I wouldn't. Thinking of having to leave him hurt me.

I was having trouble getting ready for dinner. But after a while I settled for dark jeans and a white tank top with a laced bottom.

A horn honked outside. Jake was waiting in a black SUV.

Jake got out of the car.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." I smiled. Then I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Er, you ready?" he said, dazed.

"Yes." I got in and he closed the door. I noticed he was unintentionally graceful as he walked to his door.

"By the way, the apartment is all ready for you."

"Great. I'll stay from school tomorrow and move in."

"I'll stay and help if you want."

"Thanks. I could use a strong man."

He blushed, "Thanks."

"You get embarrassed easily, don't you?"

"Yeah, sorry." He shrugged.

"I don't mind."

We sat in silence for a while. The city lights glinted off my skin in odd ways. The wind blew through my hair. And Jake sat beside me holding my hand. It was just like a dream I used to have, except better.

"Did I mention that you're beautiful?" Jake asked suddenly.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." I admitted.

"Well, I mean it."

"Thanks." I squeezed his hand, "You're pretty great yourself."

"I'm glad you think so."

By now we were at the restaurant.

Jake cut the engine, got out, and came to my door. He opened my door, and grabbed my hand to help me out. As I got out he put a hand at the small of my back.

Then, as if there was an electrical charge between us, Jake hesitantly bent his head down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and felt the gentle pressure of his lips on mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and molded my body against his. Jake circled his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. His lips were smooth, warm, and gentle as they moved with mine.

After what seemed like forever, Jake pulled back. He was still close enough that I could feel his lips trembling against mine.

"Elena?" he whispered.

"Yes." I answered, just as quiet.

"I love you."

I shivered, "I love you, too."

With that, Jake bent down again and kissed me. But this kiss was different. His lips were more urgent and they moved with mine in a strange way. He was eager and thrilled. I wanted to stay safe but his joy and mine put together shook my resolve. I molded myself against him again with equal eagerness.

Jake picked me up, without breaking the kiss, and sat me down on the seat so I didn't have to stretch.

We kissed for a long moment when I finally had to break away.

We were both breathing at the same ragged pace.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore." Jake gasped.

"Me neither. Let's go for a walk."

"Alright."

We walked to the park. The stars were beautiful, casting a light glow on us as we walked through the grass, hand in hand. We laughed and talked. I told him about my life in Maine, skipping the part about vampires.

The next day we moved my stuff into my new apartment. Jake's feelings were stronger than ever.

The whole time I was arguing with myself. I wanted to tell Jake what I am but I was also afraid he would leave. I couldn't decide so I told myself to worry about it later.

The whole week was great. I could still feel the jealousy from other girls but it wasn't so hostile anymore, just lots of envy. I even made a new friend. Her name was Bonnie. She was pretty cool. She was always jealous but she didn't show it and was very nice. Any time she touched my hair she sighed in envy.

I also held Jake's hand during classes. We would kiss every now and then. He was like a dream and I never wanted to wake up. But I had a bad feeling that my dream was going to turn into a nightmare. Very soon.

Chapter three, Stefan

I was sitting on my bed-which I really didn't need- with a really bad feeling that everything was going to change in a few seconds. I could also feel a feeling of worry mixed with love and determination.

Just then there was a knock at my door.

I got up and opened it.

I gasped.

"Stefan?" I didn't need an answer. I knew it was him. He stood there like an angel. The little sunlight coming through my window glinted off his skin.

"Well it's about time. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"What do you want?" I said, trying to sound angry.

"I want you to come back."

I concentrated on his feelings. He was defiantly relieved but he, as I just know found out, also loved me. He was very happy to see me.

"Well too bad, I'm staying."

"What draws you here?"

"Jake does and he's the reason I'm staying."

"Jake? Why is he the reason?"

"I love him." I said. This hurt him. He flinched plus I felt it.

"What about us?" Stefan started to talk in rush, the words tumbling out of his mouth, all trying to get out at once. "Elena, I love you, I miss you. How can you just leave that behind you?"

"Stefan, there was no 'us'." My eyes began to burn from what should have been tears. "There will never be an 'us'."

"How can you say that? I know you feel for me and I feel for you too!"

The burning threatened me. I didn't say anything.

"Elena, don't cry," he begged, "Please."

"Get out." I whispered.

He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder, "Elena-"

"Don't touch me!" I growled.

"Elena, please."

"I said, get out!" I screamed between tearless sobs.

"What is going on in here?" Jake asked as he rushed through the door. "Oh my gosh! Elena, what's wrong?"

"Get. Him. Out." I said between clenched teeth. I was shaking because Stefan made my decision for me. I had to tell Jake I was a vampire.

"You heard her," Jake said, clearly angry, "Get out."

"Fine. I'll leave, but I _will_ be back." He left.

Then I broke down. Jake ran to my side, picked me up, and put me on the bed. He lay next to me and curled me up against his chest. I whimpered into his chest for a good hour before I could speak.

"I have to tell you something very important." I whispered.

"Please do."

"This is very important. I'll understand if it makes you scared and you never want to see me again."

"What are you talking about?" he asked cautiously.

"Jacob," I said fiercely. He was shocked because I never use his full name. He could tell I was serious. "I'm a…vampire."

"A vampire?" he laughed, "Right!"

"Jacob, I'm serious."

"Oh my god, you are." He was completely surprised, but I couldn't detected any disgust or hate in him.

"Yeah. Why aren't you mad?"

He laughed again, "Elena! You can't be serious! I'm surprised but I love you! I would never hate you!"

"Really?" I was so relieved.

"Yes, but do something for me."

"Anything." I promised.

"Show me your fangs."

"My fangs?"

"Yes, your fangs."

"Alright, but you asked for it."

There was a quick sting and then they were there.

I smiled, flashing my canines. Jake gasped.

"Does it scare you?" I asked, kind of slurring my words because of my teeth.

Jake answered by kissing me. My teeth retracted and I kissed him back. The kisses gradually became more and more urgent. Jake slowly rolled on top of me. His lips moved from my lips down to my throat. His kisses slowly moved down my neck and then back up to my mouth.

His heart was pounding hard and fast against my chest. It was soothing. His love draped me, making me confident and happy. Jake rolled again, moving me to lie on top of him. His hands moved from my shoulders down to my waist. I grabbed his hair and pulled his face closer. I shivered with pure pleasure.

He pulled back slightly, "I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you more."

He laughed and kissed me again.

He pushed me off gently after a moment, "I think I should sleep. It's late."

"Stay." I begged.

"I'm planning on it." He curled me up against his chest again and wrapped his arms around me.

A few minutes later, he was snoring.

I watched him for a while. He looked like a little boy. His lips were parted, letting out a quiet snore. His face was peaceful and happy. I wanted to kiss him but I also didn't want to wake him.

Then I sighed and settled down to wait out the night.

It was around noon when he finally woke up.

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Morning, sleepy." I said, stroking his cheek.

He stretched and yawned, "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"With you here, better than I ever have."

I kissed him, "That was my best night as well. Especially before you fell asleep."

"That was my favorite part, too."

"Do you hope it happens again?"

"Not the part about Stefan being here but the part about you and me, that's another story."

I smiled, "It may happen sooner than you think."

"Oh really?" he arched his eyebrows. He reached out and caressed my cheek. "I noticed that you're skin feels like an icy, cold, marble stone. Why is that?"

I closed my eyes, "One of the many things you get for being a vampire."

"Well, I like it."

I opened my eyes to look at his expression. There was some deep emotion and thought hidden in his face and eyes. Even my extra ability couldn't uncover it.

He found something in my face that made him want to kiss me. So I helped out. I stretched my neck out and kissed him. He seized my face and I thought he was going to push me away.

But I was defiantly wrong. He pulled my face closer and the kisses grew less and less gentle.

I pulled back.

"Not now."

"Why not?" he asked, a little breathless.

"It's Sunday morning, that's why. How 'bout we go out on a date?"

"Like what?"

"How does a picnic sound to you?"

"It sounds exceptionally good." He grinned.

"Good. Go change and I'll wait for you here."

"Won't you come with?" he said laughing.

I slapped him playfully, "Oh, just go change!" I laughed.

"Oh alright." He said, heaving himself to his feet. "I'll be right back."

Once he left I let out a big gust of air. He was too perfect. Jake was everything I could dream of. And last night was pretty amazing. He looked like a little boy. His lips parted slightly, letting out a soft, little snore. I knew I couldn't live without him. I wouldn't live without him. Stefan can't do anything to change that. He could go to the deepest pit in hell and I wouldn't care, not one bit.

I sighed and changed quickly.

There was a quiet knock on the door. I got up and opened it.

Jake stood there with a gray t-shirt on and a pair of jeans. Sleep was still hanging with him.

"You ready?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I took it, "Yep."

The park was peaceful. The birds sang quietly, making it background music.

Jake had remembered to bring a blanket but wasn't hungry enough to bring food for himself.

The blanket was spread out on the perfectly green grass. I was curled up against Jake's chest with his arms around me.

I could feel a certain pair of eyes on me. Stefan's. And he was angry. But this anger came from hurt and jealousy.

"Elena?" Jake asked, stroking my hair.

I shifted so I could look at his face, "Yes Jake?"

"Do you think it's right for us to be together?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. I just mean that I'm human and you're a vampire. So I'm asking is that right?"

I hesitated, and then told the truth. "No, I don't think it's right. But, you see, I love you, and I can't leave you. I have no idea how I would live without you. I have never felt this way. You are my soul mate."

He sighed and whistled, "Wow! You really do love me. And I love you, too." He bent down to kiss me.

I quickly shifted to get on top of him. I grabbed two fist-full of hair and pulled his face closer to mine. He was surprised but then he turned eager. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tight. He broke away just to move down and explore my throat. He began to kiss my collarbone. I grabbed his face and brought his lips back up to mine.

Jake rolled slowly so he was on top of me. He moved his lips to my ear.

"You're more than a soul mate, way more," he whispered. Then he moved his lips back to mine.

I cupped his face but pulled away.

"I think that we should go back to my place."

His eyes were lit with joy and happiness.

"I think," he gasped. "That you're right."

I brushed my fingers across his cheek and he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey."

I laughed.

"Did that just happen, or was it a dream?" he asked cautiously.

"It happened and I'm glad."

"Good, me too."

I laughed again, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"But I love her more." Said a voice from the corner.

I shot up at the sound of Stefan's voice.

"Elena, how can you love a human?" Stefan asked, stepping out into the middle of the room.

"Stefan, it's not a matter of how. He is my soul mate and I plan on staying with him for his whole life."

"But if you came with me you wouldn't have to worry about losing me."

"But I wouldn't be happy." I challenged.

"Yes you would and you know it. Listen to me; I would love you like no one could. We could travel the world, live where ever we wanted to, and feed in the best places."

Jake gasped when Stefan said feed. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Stefan's eyes zoomed in on the gesture.

"Stefan, the only way I could leave, is if he didn't love me anymore."

Jake smiled, "And that would never happen. I'll always love you.

"And I'll always love you, too."

Stefan suddenly leaped out the open window. Then the phone rang.

"That was weird." I muttered to myself, "I'll get the phone."

"Ok." Jake said than he bent down to give me a quick kiss.

I got up and went to the kitchen.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

My answer was the phone buzzing.

"Huh." I said as I hung up the phone. "Ok."

I went back to my room and looked around.

"Jake?"

No answer.

"Jake, where are you?" I looked around the tiny apartment and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Jake!" I screamed.

There was a note on the window ceil. I ran to it.

It read: This is what you get for leaving me.

I screamed again. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I started to sob.

In the back of my mind I was puzzled. Vampires aren't supposed to cry, so why was I crying? But that was the least of my worries. Jake was gone. _Gone._ No, no, no, no….

I was rocking back and forth when the phone rang again.

I grabbed it.

"H-H-Hello?" I sobbed.

"Oh my god! Elena! What's wrong?" It was Bonnie.

"P-P-Please c-c-come."

"Of course! Of course! I'll be right there!" She hung up.

I collapsed right there on the floor. I was sobbing extremely hard. It felt like my heart had been torn out.

I felt eyes on me again. I knew it was Stefan. I felt the regret and hurt. _That's right Stefan,_ I thought _see what you did._

Bonnie busted through the door just then.

"Oh my god!" she screamed when she saw me on the floor. "Elena! What happened?"

"J-J-Jake." I sobbed with a new burst of tears.

She ran over to me and grabbed me up. She rocked me back and forth letting me cry myself out.

"What happened with Jake?" she asked when I calmed down.

"He's gone." I said flatly.

"Gone?"

"I mean gone, like kidnapped."

I started to cry again.

"Shhhh. Shhhh, it's ok." She tried to sooth me.

Chapter Four, Forever?

For about two months I was in a huge depression. I wasn't aware of anything except my own pain.

I couldn't believe Jake was gone. Gone. I didn't like that word. I haven't seen him for two months. I wanted so badly to feel his arms around me. To feel his lips touch mine. It was painful to think about but I couldn't stop.

I was also vaguely aware of Stefan's eyes on me the whole time. They always were full of regret and pain. He regretted taking Jake away from me and he was in pain because I was in pain.

I was sitting at my kitchen table when someone sat in a chair beside me. I looked up.

Stefan.

"What do you want?" I asked emotionless. My voice was alien like. Completely empty like me.

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd let go of him if he were gone. I guess I let my emotions over come me."

"Yeah, you think? Look, unless you're here to bring Jake back, I don't care what you have to say."

As I said his name, Jake came around the corner.

I jumped up, finally feeling emotion.

"Jake!" I screamed and ran into him. I kissed every part of him I could reach in between sobs.

"Elena." He said, more than relieved. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I looked up and he kissed me. His lips felt so good on mine. He moved one hand to stroke my hair.

I, unwillingly, dropped and turned around to face Stefan. He was still sitting in the chair, watching us.

"Thank you." I said, completely happy.

"You're welcome." He got up and left.

I turned to face Jake. His face was delighted and eager. His eyes said that he was nervous.

"Elena, I need to talk to you."

I grabbed his hand, led him to my bed and sat him in the middle. Then I curled up on his lap.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"I love you. I never want to loose you."

"I love you, too."

He inhaled slowly then let out in a big gust. "That's why I want to make us official."

I shifted so I could look at his face.

"What are you talking about, Jake?"

He pushed me off, got up and pulled me up to stand in front of him. He put his hands on both of my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.

"I know we are young but…"

I gasped as he slid down on one knee.

"Elena Richmond, will you marry me?"

I toppled him on the bed, kissing him roughly. I yanked off his shirt and traced the contours of his perfect chest. We had been kissing for a good long while, when he finally pulled away.

"Is that a yes?" he gasped.

"What do you think?" I said and moved in for more.

He pushed me away again. "I need to hear it from you."

I smiled, "That's a hell yes."

"Morning, sleepy." I said when he woke up.

"Hey," he said, then leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Nice to see you finally. That was the worst two months of my life." I said and broke into tears again.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Shhh. I'm here now. Shhhh."

"I'm…just so…glad you're…here!" I said between sobs.

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Guess what?" I said, smiling. I wasn't crying anymore.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"We're engaged."

He kissed me, a long, soft kiss.

"Believe me, I know."

I laughed, "I believe you."

"So what's up with the tears? I thought vampires don't cry."

"We're not supposed to, so I don't know. I think that with a strong enough reason we can begin to do human things."

"Cool. But you don't have to cry anymore because I'll always be here."

"I'm glad." I grinned.

He squeezed me tighter. "Just promise, no more crying, ok?"

"As long as you're here, promise."

"When I see you cry, it feels like someone is stabbing me in the chest. Your pain," he cringed visibly at the word, "Is my pain. Your joy is my joy. If the world vanished and you remained I would continue to live. If you vanished and the world remained, I would die. Always remember that. Hey, you promised no crying."

I laughed, "It's ok! These are tears of pure joy and love!"

He leaned in and kissed a tear that was running down my cheek. Then he slowly reached into his pocket and drew out a tiny, blue box. I knew right away what it was.

"I know I should have given this when I asked but," he paused and took a deep breath, then continued, "But well… I don't know. I think I should give it to you know, though."

He opened the box and I gasped. Nestled in the velvet cushioning was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. A big diamond sat on a thin gold band. But the most beautiful part about it was that in the thin band were red colored diamonds, my favorite color.

He picked up my right hand and slipped it onto my third finger. Then kissed my hand.

Using the hand he was kissing, I turned his face to look at me. I looked into his deep brown eyes. They were filled with joy and love.

I bent a little and gave him a small kiss.

Against his lips, I whispered, "I love you."

He shivered, "I love you, too, more than you know." Then he kissed me.

His hands were light and gentle on my icy face. His lips were soft and warm on mine. He slowly moved me back to the circle of his arms.

I stroked his soft brown hair. He pulled away reluctantly, breathing hard, almost panting.

"I think we should probably get ready for school." I suggested.

"Probably." He agreed.

I knew this was going to be an interesting day but, with Jake there, I would be fine.

Everyone was mystified at Jake's sudden reappearance. The girls really didn't care, but the guys were disappointed. Most of then were planning on making a move. The teachers were shocked and Bonnie was ecstatic. She was so glad that I was happy again. She kept hugging me, saying that she was happy for me.

Summing it up, it was a very interesting day.

Jake was eating dinner with his parents tonight so I was alone. I felt him coming before he arrived.

"Hello, Stefan." I said formally.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

"I'm much better. Thanks again." I began to relax.

"Look, Elena, I just need to tell you something and then I'll leave."

"Ok."

"I'm really sorry about Jake. I thought that if he were gone, you'd come running to me. The thought that you might actually still love me was overpowering. I checked on you everyday. At first, I thought that you were just in shock. But then it began to get worse. To see you in so much pain," he flinched, "Was unbearable. I couldn't live seeing you like that. I am really sorry."

I realized I had been holding my breath. I exhaled sharply.

"Wow." I said surprised. "Well, that's something."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I'll have to think about it, but maybe."

He sighed, "I guess I can live with that."

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Would you bring mom here? I want her to meet Jake."

"Sure." He promised.

I got up a wrapped my arms around him. At first he was frozen with surprise, but he quickly recovered and hugged me back. He was very pleased and felt relief at my touch.

There was a soft knock at the door and I dropped my arms and took a step back.

"I'll be right back with your mom." He said, than left.

I got the door.

Jake smiled as I opened the door and took a step in to hug me.

"How was your dinner?"

"Pretty good actually. My mom and dad took the news pretty well." My hair muffled his voice.

I pulled back and took his hand. I led him to the kitchen and sat down in a chair. He did the same.

I could feel mom and Stefan in the other room waiting. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Jake, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

As Stefan and mom stepped out, Jake stiffened.

"It's ok. Stefan won't do anything. But Jake, I'd like you to meet my mom."

My mom spoke warily, "Elena, honey, who's this?"

"This, mom, is my fiancée, Jake."

My mom took a deep breath, "Wow, you're engaged. That's big."

Jake was staring at me.

"Does he know?" mom asked.

I knew what she meant.

"Yes, he knows. He's fine with it."

"Oh, great!"

I nudged Jake, "Say something."

He shook his head but turned to face my mom, "Hello, Mrs. Richmond."

My mom smiled warmly, "Call me Emma."

The feelings in the room were oddly warm and genuine. My mom was happy and she definitely liked Jake. Jake was surprised but he was happy, too. Stefan's feelings were the only one's with anger, but it wasn't much.

"Sure, thanks."

"What's your whole name, hon?"

"Jacob LeBlonc."

"Nice name." She turned to face me again. "So, my baby's name is going to be Elena LeBlonc."

I smiled, "Yes, mom, it is."

My mom ran and gave me a tight, long hug. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, mom."

Jake cleared his throat and looked at me meaningfully.

"Mom, Jake needs to sleep since he's human. I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright sweetie. Bye."

Mom smiled and left. Stefan stared at me for a second and then left, too.

Jake was surprised, "That was your mom? Wow." He breathed in a slow breath and exhaled slowly.

"Yep." I said the _p_ with a _pop_. "You tired already? It's only nine."

"No, not really."

"Then why…?" I trailed off.

"I didn't like the way Stefan was staring at me."

"Oh." I sighed. I hadn't really noticed Stefan much. I remembered anger in the atmosphere. Apparently the anger was directed at Jake. "Well that _kind of_ makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I felt hostility, so it makes sense that it was coming from him."

"Yeah, it does. Well, we have some spare time, what do you want to do?"

"Let's have a normal night and hang out with Bonnie and some friends."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good."

I called Bonnie and she called more people. We planned to go bowling around 10.

Chapter Five, Show Off

I looked at the clock, 9:50.

"Jake!" I called, "You ready?"

"Yep, you?" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." I sighed and picked up my purse and keys, "Let's go."

"You driving?"

"You want to ride in style, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Ok then, we better leave."

When we arrived, everyone was there. The guys looked up and stared, eyes hungry. The girls slapped them, breaking their fantasies.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" yelled Bonnie.

Then as if a switch was flicked everyone started to talk and we began to bowl.

Everyone slipped and fell on their butt at least twice. I realized with slight shock that I had never had this much fun. We all were laughing a lot. Some of us were crying we were laughing so hard.

I hung out with a girl named Monica. She was really pretty with blonde hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. Her eyes had this gentle look to them that just calmed you down. Her boyfriend, Ben, is a cute, funny guy. He is really fun to hang out with and they made a really cute couple.

After an hour and a half, Jake pulled me aside with an excited expression.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering when we were going to tell everybody we're engaged?"

I automatically looked at my ring. It sparkled in the light. "Do you want to tell them right now?"

"I want to, but are you ready to tell them?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

"Sweet." Jake took my hand and walked me toward the group.

We both had such a nervous and excited look on our faces that everyone turned to look at us.

Jake cleared his throat, "Um, we have an announcement to make."

"We're engaged!" I squealed, unable to hold it in.

"Really?" Bonnie jumped to her feet and ran to give me a hug that nearly knocked me off my feet.

"Yes!" It felt so good to say it in the open.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" Bonnie was crying.

"Thank you!" I looked over Bonnie's shoulder to look at Jake. The guys were congratulating him. He looked back at me and grinned. I grinned back.

Bonnie stepped back and reached into her back pocket for a tissue.

"Congrats, Elena," said a voice from behind.

I turned to see Monica standing there smiling timidly.

"Thanks. I'm so happy."

"I bet. You two are perfect for each other." She stepped closer shyly and I gave her a huge hug.

After all the crying and laughing and hugging were done we decided we'd better leave.

"I didn't expect you to be so willing to tell everyone," Jake admitted as we walked out to my car.

"I've been holding it in for so long it was bound to happen."

"Can I ask you something?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

"When I first met you, your voice was dead and it seemed like you hated yourself. I was wondering why." Jake opened the driver's side for me and I climbed in. I waited until he was in his seat before I answered.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I became what I am?"

"No."

"Well, I should or else my answer won't make any sense." I cranked the engine and pulled out.

"Ok. I'm listening."

"It was about six years ago when I turned into a…" I avoided the word and began to gather my story up.

"I was a sporty girl. I always wore shorts, t-shirts, and sneakers. I had two best friends. Meredith," I cringed as I said the name, "And Jake."

"Meredith was a huge girly girl. Shopping was her life. How we were friends, I have no idea. But we clicked as soon as we met. I was still upset about my mother's death- though I now know she isn't- and she helped.

"Jake, on the other hand, was very different. He was like me. Skateboarding and stuff was his life, just like it was mine. I grew up with him so there's a lot to say about him.

"Anyways, one day a new boy came to the school. It was my turn to show a new student around so I had to show him. His name was Stefan. We hit it off immediately. He was cool, funny and extremely cute.

"I had known him for about three days. One day I went to my mom's grave. I had been sitting there for a while when Stefan walked out from the trees. He brought my mom. I was so happy to see her! I jumped up and ran to give her a hug. But when I did," I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. "She bit me."

"I remember waking up in a hotel and Stefan's fingers brushing my cheek," I growled. "Like ice. I could feel the thirst. It was like fire in my veins. Stefan said that it was time to feed and I went. But when I bit my prey, I dropped it and ran."

"Why'd you run?" Jake asked in a whisper.

"I could feel its pain, like it was mine. I'm different, you know?" I smiled at him. "I can feel the emotions around me. It helps me determine what people think."

"You can?"

"When we first met in the office, I instantly knew you wanted to kiss me."

He blushed, "You did? Wow, that's embarrassing."

I laughed, "Nah, it's fine."

"But you still haven't answered my question. Why did you seem so dead?"

"I was dead because I was depressed. When you have to kill to live and you feel the pain of your victim, it's bound to happen."

"But why did you hate yourself?"

"I'm a monster! I hate what I am!" I noticed I was shouting and I tried to control my volume. "I kill people, Jake! I'm a horrible _thing_! It's so hard to be with you! With the smell of your blood. It's mouthwatering."

Jake sat silent for a moment, "You know there's a way for it to be easier for us to be together without troubles."

"What? There's no other way."

"You could turn me. I'm willing to do anything for us."

"WHAT?!" I was instantly furious. "Are you crazy?"

"Please?" Jake whispered. "Please, for us?"

I stomped on the brake, stopping us in the middle of the street.

I talked between clenched teeth, "No! I can't do that. Turning you into a monster like me…. I can't do that."

He talked while looking at his hands, "But what about us? If it's so hard for you to be around me, wouldn't you leave?"

"Jake, I couldn't ever leave. The smell of your blood may be alluring but I'm strong. Stronger than any newborn. And my love for you helps me resist. We can still make it." As I spoke, my voice turned into a whisper.

"Then why is it so hard for you?"

"Your blood is like the oldest and rarest wine to an alcoholic, in my case. It's the best thing I've ever smelled. What makes it worse right now is because I haven't fed in a long time. It's taking all my will power at the moment."

"Okay. But I'm not going to let this go easily."

"I thought so. Sorry for scaring you." I started down the street again, close to my apartment.

"You didn't," he stopped short when I threw him a gleaming smile. "Oh, that's right. You can feel what I'm feeling."

"Yep! Pretty cool, I think."

"Well, that's you."

"Oh c'mon! You know it's awesome. I know who likes you!" I teased.

"You do? Not that it matters but who?"

"Oh I bet you want to know. It's Monica. She really thinks you're a great guy."

He grabbed my hand and touched the ring with his thumb, "Too bad I already have someone perfect for me."

I squeezed his hand, "Thanks." I picked up his hand and brought his wrist to my nose. He froze. I chuckled, but continued to breathe in the scent of his blood rushing through his veins. The sound of his heart bounced of the walls of the car. I could tell from the tension in his body that he was aware of the danger. But he smelled so good! It was unbelievable for someone to smell so appealing and it was highly dangerous.

My nose skimmed his wrist along the main vein. His pulse was fast under my skin.

I sighed and dropped our hands back down to the seat.

"Was that hard?" Jake asked cautiously.

"Yes, but I enjoyed it."

"Oh."

I pulled into the parking space by my apartment. Jake got out and opened my door for me. We walked together to my door and went in.

"You know what?"

"What?" I said as I put my keys on the hook and took my jacket off.

"I think it's about time I move in."

I looked around, "Yeah, you're right."

"Cool, I'll talk to my parents about it tomorrow."

"Sure." I faked a yawn, "But right now you need to sleep."

"Yep, I do." Jake yawned.

"You staying here or you going to your place?"

"I think I'll stay here if you don't mind." He was already walking toward the bedroom with his shirt off.

"Alright, meet you in there in just a sec." I said as I picked up his shirt from the kitchen floor.

I grabbed a pen and notepad and wrote a note to Stefan (he comes in the house every night) telling him to bring mom around 3 o'clock.

Jake was in his boxers and folding his clothes up when I came in.

I stood in the middle of the room, watching him until he came up to me and wrapped his big arms around me.

"Are you okay, baby?" his voice rumbled in my ear.

"I'm fine," I looked up and kissed him. "But right now, I need to feed."

He let go of me, "Oh, sorry."

I laughed, "Nah, it's okay." I kissed him again. "I'll be back in a bit."

Feeding that night was a relief. I hadn't fed in days so I was beginning to feel weak.

When I walked into the door, I could hear the T.V. on in my room.

Jake was lying there on my bed, snoring quietly. I walked over and turned the T.V. off.

Jake rolled over but sighed sleepily. I lay down beside him and watched him sleep.

I started at the sound of the alarm clock. Apparently I had got lost in thought.

Jake groaned and turned it off, "I hate school." He grumbled as he got up and went into the bathroom.

I sighed and plopped my head back on to the pillow. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"Do you want to stay home today? I should probably move in tonight." Jake said as he walked back into the room. He was still only wearing boxers.

"We should probably go today," I shrugged and laughed. "I've missed enough days as it is."

"True, true." He sighed.

"Uh huh, but we can still move you in today."

"Yeah," he instantly perked up.

"Kay. Did you bring clothes?"

He scratched his head, "Um, no. I'll go get some."

"Nah, I'll get it." I was gone for less than a second and was back. I held out his clothes. "Here you go."

He blinked, "Thanks." He breathed.

I changed my shirt and pants before he even picked up his shirt.

I laughed and put his shirt on for him.

"Show-off," he grumbled as he pulled on his jeans.

I laughed again and mused his hair. "Now that I know you're not leaving me, I can be more myself."

"I was wondering why you are so cheerful."

I grinned, "Maybe."  
"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows and lunged at me. I neatly dodged out of the way.

"Oh see!" he said laughing, "That's not fair!"

I chuckled and ran over to him. I jammed my foot into the back of his knee causing him to fall. I ran back but did all of this at vampire speed so he couldn't see it happening.

He fell to the ground with a bewildered expression.

He looked so funny that I busted out laughing uncontrollably.

I picked him up with one hand and threw him on the bed. Then I pounced on him, still laughing.

He laughed, too, but curled his arms around me. He became frozen when I bent my mouth to his neck. I bit him, careful not to puncture the skin, and then kissed his throat. I breathed a chuckle.

"I'm not going to give in that easily," I said.

"I didn't think you would, but I wished."

I lifted my head, "That's what you wish for?" Sadness colored my tone.

He stared at me for a moment. He finally sighed and hesitantly spoke, "Yes." I could see in his eyes and feel that he knew the truth hurt me.

I looked at his chest, "I guess I knew that." I whispered.

He squeezed me tightly, "I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
"I know it makes you sad that I'm so willing to give up everything." He said as he stroked my hair.

"But…?" I knew there was more.

"But I'd be gaining more than I'd be losing."

"I know you love me but I'm honestly not worth it."

He was shocked, "Do you really think that?" he said almost angrily.

I watched him carefully, "Yes, I really think that."

He was definitely angry; I could feel it, "That's stupid. You're more than worth it."

"Give me some reasons."

"You have the biggest heart I've ever seen, even if you are dead. You're caring and loving. Your smile is like my own personal sun. Your very presence brightens my day. But most importantly, you're the love of my life."

I smiled, "Thanks. I'm going to drop it for now because we have to go to school."

I got up and grabbed my book bag. He did the same.

"Okay. Am I driving or are you?" he asked.

"I'll drive." I went to the door and put on my jacket and picked up my keys.

"Alright. Let's go."

Neither of us said anything on the way to school. Bonnie was waiting for me in the parking lot.

"I can't believe it!" she squealed as I climbed out of the car. "I mean, your getting married!"

I smiled, "Yes I am."

Jake walked around the car and took my hand. We listened to Bonnie chatter as we walked to my first class.

"I'll see you in class." Jake said when we reached my class.

"Kay," I reached up and took his face in my hands. "Why so sad?"

"Nothing." He breathed, closing his eyes.

I stroked his eyelid with my thumb and kissed him. He sighed and opened his eyes.

"Alright, buh bye." I said kissing him on more time before turning and walking into class.

Bonnie kissed my cheek and went to her seat. I went to sit by Monica.

"Hi, Elena." She said shyly.

"Hey."

"How's Jake?"

"He's good. Can I ask you something?" I said, pulling out my books.

"Sure."

"Do you like him?"

She blushed, "Um…will you get mad?"

"Nope." I promised.

"Yeah, I like him." She looked at me expectantly.

"Okay. That's all I needed to know."

"You're really not mad?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course not! Why would I be?"

"Because he's your fiancé."

"Yes, which is exactly why I'm not mad."

She sat very still for a moment. Then she finally turned to look at me.

"He's just so cute! With his dark skin, and his beautiful brown hair!"

"Yeah, I know! We must look weird together. What with my pale skin and his dark brown skin."

"You do, but in a cute special way."

I grinned, "Sweet."

She grinned back, "Yeah."

We spent the rest of the period talking about Jake. Just different details about him, like his walk, or his facial expressions.

Finally, the bell rang. I gathered my stuff up and got up, turning toward Monica.

"That was fun. We should talk more often."

She smiled, finally relaxed around me, "Yeah, it was. I'll sit with you at lunch."

"Sounds great. Bye."

"Bye."

Jake was leaning against the wall when we came out.

"Bye Monica." He said, grinning.

"Bye Jacob." She said, smiling.

I laughed, "You two are cute."

The both shot me a look but relaxed when they saw that I was grinning.

"Alright, c'mon, silly." Jake said, bopping me on the head.

I chuckled but followed.

The rest of school was fun. People were always congratulating us. The teachers were very happy. Around three the final bell rang.

"Okay Jake," I said once we were in my car. "My mom is going to be at the house when we get there. We are going to start planning the wedding. You are going to start packing your stuff. Okay?"

"Sounds good. Have you settled on a date?" he was excited about the topic.

"Yes, I have. Since it's February 9th, I was thinking April 17th."

"Great!"

"Oh and Stefan is going to help you."

"Okay, as long as he doesn't try anything stupid."

"He promised me that he'd be on his best behavior."

"Okay."

I pulled up to the apartment and went in. My mom was sitting in the kitchen with papers spread everywhere. Stefan was leaning against the counter smiling. The emotions in the room were warm and excited.

Mom jumped up and hugged me tightly then turned and gave Jake a hug.

"Er, hi Emma." Jake said, stunned.

"Hello Jacob. Hey Elena!" she said, smiling.

"Hi mom. Hi Stefan."

"Hello you two." Stefan said, rather cheerfully.

"Alright!" mom said, clapping her hands once. "Let's get to work."

For months everyone was busy with wedding plans. My dress was bought and so were the others. Jake's tuxedo was rented. The place was booked and the invitations were sent. Everything was ready.

My stomach was queasy when it was the morning of the day before the wedding. I couldn't believe I was actually getting married!

Jake rolled over and smiled, "Morning, baby."

"Morning. Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I'm more excited."

I smiled, "Yeah." I leaned in and kissed him.

"Hmmm, you know what?"

"No, I don't."

"I believe I have a bachelor's party today so I should probably get ready."

"Yes, you should. I'm going out with mom before mine."

"Okay." He heaved himself out of the bed and scratched his head.

"It's in the bathroom."

"You just know everything, don't you?"

"Yep."

He snorted and walked in to the bathroom. Mom walked in at that moment.

"You ready, hon?"

"Almost. Hold on a second."

"Alright." She sat at the end of my bed when I got up and walked in to the bathroom.

"Hey Jake, mom's here so I'm leaving."

"Alright. I'll be gone when you get back so…" he grabbed my face and slowly leaned in to kiss me.

As if it was our first kiss, lightning crackled inside me and I wound my arms around his neck. Still holding my face with one hand, he pulled me closer with the other.

We stood like that for a long moment, when finally my mom cleared her throat from behind us.

I broke away slowly, "Okay, bye."

"Bye." He leaned down and gave me one more kiss. "See you later."

Then we left.

My mom and I were out shopping for some clothes.

"So, honey, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure mom."

"It's about Jacob."

I stopped looking through the clothing rack, "What about him?"

"Are you sure about him? I mean he's _human._" Mom said, sounding worried.

"Mom, I'm positive about him. He may be human but he's everything I've ever wanted. When you left I changed a lot. Plus, once he's gone, I'll find a way to follow him."

"Have you thought about turning him?"

I froze, "Yes I have and I'm not going to do that to him."

"Well, why not? It would be a perfect wedding present."

"No." my tone was final.

"You'll do it sooner or later. I know you."

"I doubt it."

"So, what's so special about him?"

"Have you met him? He's sweet, funny and very cute."

"That's it?"

"No," I laughed. "There's much more."

"Okay, just making sure."

I noticed she was still worried, "Mom, I'm making the right choice being with him."

"I hope you're right." She sighed.

"I know I am."

"Okay, I trust you."

"Thanks."

She rolled her eyes, "Alright, well, let's buy what we have now or we'll miss your party."

"Well, I don't want to miss it. Let's go."

The party was great. All my new friends were there and I got plenty of stuff to take care of Jake. Bonnie was so happy. She wouldn't stop crying. Monica and I were on much better terms. We laughed and hugged. She talked freely, not shyly. Her feelings were very relaxed and happy.

Finally I was able to go home. While in the car all I could think of was the next day.

It was 10:00 p.m. when I finally got home. Jake was already there.

"Hey beautiful." He said as soon as I was in the door.

"Hi there stranger." I nuzzled my chin into the crook of his neck.

"So, how was your day?" he snuggled me closer to his chest.

"Fun. Monica has finally warmed up to me. How was yours?"

"Fun as well. Ben is hilarious. That man could make anybody piss in his or her pants."

I pulled back and hit his chest playfully, "I'm glad you had fun."

"Good. I need to sleep now. I'm bushed."

"You go get cozy and I'll be there in a moment."

"Kay," he went into the bedroom.

I let out a gust of air, "What a day." I mumbled to myself. I took off my shoes, hung up my jacket and keys.

"Okay. We're gonna have to wake up early, so I'm going to set the clock to 6:30." I said as I walked into the room. Jake was already in the bed.

"Fine, but for now…." He patted the space on the bed next to him.

I grinned and changed into sweats and a big t-shirt.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I lay down beside him.

"How about we just talk?" he pulled me into the cradle of his arms.

"Sounds good to me. What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm, let's talk about what we're going to go after the wedding."

"Sure. Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"It has to be somewhere without much sun or somewhere that we can stay inside at all times."

"Well, Florida has a nice hotel where we could relax together."

"That sounds nice." I snuggled closer to him. "The together part more so."

"Yeah, it does." He squeezed me.

I kissed his neck and then his jaw. His hand was rubbing my back and he kissed the top of my head. I sniffed in the sweet scent of him.

He was very uneasy. I couldn't pin point the source of it.

"What's the matter?"

"Just nervous."

"Calm down. We'll be together. It's fine."

"Yeah, as long as we're together it's okay."

I leaned in and kissed his soft lips. He sighed and slightly parted them. I pulled back.

"We have to save all that for later."

He grinned, "I can't wait."

I laughed, "Funny."

"Well, I'm just a funny guy."

"Yes you are and I love you for it."

"Thanks and I love you, too."

"Alright not that that's settled you need to get some sleep." I tried to get out of the circle of his arms but he wasn't having that. I could get out but that was cheating.

"No way. You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here where I can feel your breath on my neck."

"Fine." I snuggled back up and began to hum a lullaby my mom used to get me to go to sleep.

"What's that you're singing?"

"Just a lullaby my mom used to sing to me."

"It's nice." Then he closed his eyes and I begun to hum again.

That night was very sweet and quiet.

Chapter Six, Married

Finally the alarm clock went off. Jake grumbled and squeezed me extra tight.

"Wake up, sweetie." I said softly.

"Is it morning already?"

"Yes, thankfully"

"Oh wow! We're getting married today!"

"Yeah, we are!"

Jake grabbed my face and gave me a big, long kiss.

"Wow! I'm so happy and excited!"

"Me, too." I was stunned at how happy he was. His feelings were making me breathless.

"Well, let's get ready!" he hopped into motion.

Without seeming to notice, the day flew by and I was suddenly in my wedding dress and my hair and make-up was done.

I was beautiful! My hair was in chocolate loops around my face. Little pearls were stuck in my hair and my veil was pulled back. My make-up was very flattering.

But what held my attention was my dress! It was strapless, the bodes fitting my torso very nicely. It sparkled lightly in the dim light. The white cloth slightly turned different colors. The skirt was silk. It hugged my hips then fell loosely to my feet, which were strapped in silver shoes.

Bonnie was crying again, saying I was beautiful. Monica was in the back crying also. Their dresses were cute, silk and purple.

Stefan walked in at that moment. He was stunned at the sight of me. "Er, wow, you look amazing." He stammered.

"Thanks. I know you're supposed to walk with my mom but I was wondering if you would give me away."

He was shocked, "Um, I'd love to."

"Thanks."

A piano began to play in the church, "It's time, Elena."

I took a deep breath, "Okay. Let's do this."

I linked arms with him and waited for everyone else to go out. And then it was my turn.

"You ready?"

I nodded and the doors opened for me.

It was beautiful! Flowers everywhere, people all dressed up. But those things didn't matter. What mattered was Jake, looking dashing in his tux, standing up front. Out of every feeling in the room, his were, by far, the strongest. He thought I looked like an angel. He loved me so much.

The preacher ran through the introduction and everything. Finally, it was time for our vows.

Jake started.

He took my hands and looked into my eyes, "Elena, you have no idea what my life was like before I met you. It was crazy. But I never thought that an angel like you would be for me. I mean, I'm a giant. No girl in her right mind would like me. Except for Monica of course," he grinned. "But you came and I instantly knew I would marry you. The thought intoxicated me." He brushed his fingers along my cheekbone. "I love you."

I was crying, "Jake, before I met you my life was dark and lonely. I was depressed. But when I met you, you lit up my life. The light blinded me and still does. You're my midnight's sun." I sniffled.

"Jacob Lee LeBlonc," said the preacher. "Do you take Elena Bell Richmond to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Elena Bell Richmond, do you take Jacob Lee LeBlonc to be your husband?"

"I do."

Jake's heart skipped a beat but started back even faster.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher's voice boomed. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jake grabbed me and gave me a huge kiss. His lips were soft and gentle. He was so happy that there aren't words to describe what he was feeling.

Everyone clapped and cried and hugged. The atmosphere was light and happy.

I spotted Stefan talking to Jake's friend, Tyler, and I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his cold, hard chest.

He hugged me back gently, "How do you feel, Mrs. LeBlonc?"

I grinned, "Great. Wonderful. Happy. Thank you so much for giving me away." I squeezed hard.

He chuckled, "My pleasure. You should probably get back to your husband."

"Probably." I hesitated but gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Jake was waiting for me with a _huge_ grin on his joyful face. "Hi there, wife." He sang, grabbing me up into a hug.

"Well, hello husband."

"Are you happy?"

I snorted, "Happy? I'm more than happy."

"Sweet." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I sighed and parted my lips slightly. We stayed lip locked for a while until someone tapped my shoulder. I broke away and turned around.

It was Monica. Her eyes were red and puffy but she was clearly happy.

"I'm so happy for you!" she jumped in and gave me a big hug.

I hugged her back, "Thank you."

She stepped back, "I should probably let ya'll talk."

"Yeah."

She left.

I turned back to Jake and smiled, "So, how does it feel to married to a vampire?"

"Absolutely great! Now you're all mine." He pulled me close again.

"I was always yours." I reminded him.

"Yes, but now I'm sure of it."

"Good. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, since we don't _have _to stay the entire reception…." He raised his eyebrows and picked me up into the cradle of his arms.

I laughed, "You're a little greedy."

"More than a little." And he was out the door. He swung me into the passenger seat of my Porsche and cranked the engine. Once it roared to life, we were gone.

As soon as we were at our apartment, we changed into something more comfortable and grabbed our bags.

"You ready to see me travel?"

"Yep."

I swung him on to my back, made sure we had our bags secure and took off.

We were in Florida in about four hours. We checked into the hotel and went up into our room.

It was perfect. A good-sized bed, a beautiful view of the beach. A big kitchen to cook breakfast for Jake, plus it had a warm romantic feeling to it.

"Oh wow," I breathed.

"Great, isn't it?"

"Perfect."

"My parents used the same room for their honeymoon." Jake added.

"No way." I said turning to face him. "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did. I want you to have a great honeymoon."

"As long as I'm with you, it's perfect."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead gently, "I'm glad."

I sighed in contentment, settling in his arms, "I feel very loved right now."

"You should," he said, squeezing me, "I love you."

"I love you."

Jake yawned, "I think I'm going to sit down, Elena."

"Kay, I'll sit with you."

"Sounds good to me."

He tugged me to the couch and lay down, pulling to lie beside him. He clicked on the T.V. and relaxed.

"This is nice." He commented.

"Yes it is. Your warmth feels amazing on my skin. Though I'm worried I'm going to freeze you."

"Nah, I'm okay. My feelings right now are warming me up."

I winked at him, "I know."

He laughed, "I supposed you would."

We laughed together when suddenly something on the new caught my attention.

"… A father and some friends are searching for Elena Richmond, who was reported to be still alive…" it was saying.

I froze and a million thoughts ran through my head. Who told them? Where are they now? Will they find me? What will they do if they find me?

"Shit!"

"What does she mean they're looking for you?" Jake asked cautiously but curiously.

"It means that someone told my family and friends back in Maine, that I'm still alive."

"They thought you were dead?"

"I disappeared just like my mom did, so that's what they thought."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"_I _have to go and contact some vampires to see if they know of anywhere I could hide. You'll go back home."

"No way! I'm staying with you."

"I can't risk you being around a bunch of vampires."

"Not unless I was one of them," Jake said hesitantly, knowing I didn't like this subject.

"Damn it Jake!" I jumped up. "What the hell do you think I am? A murderer!" Tears ran down my cheeks. "I can't do that! To take you soul away, your life away… I just can't do that."

Jake stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. He shook me gently, "Elena! Elena, I'm sorry I brought it up."

Harsh sobs were ripping out of my throat, making a strange sound. Jake pulled me to him and cradled me. After a minute he picked me up and laid us both down on the bed.

I was finally able to quiet the sobs, but unable to stop the tears.

"Do you really think that I would do something that horrible to you?" I whispered.

"No, but if it was what I really wanted, yes."

I burned my eyes into his, "Is it what you really want?" my voice was fierce and extremely sad.

He looked into my eyes for a moment and finally said, "Yes."

I sighed and looked down at his hand holding mine, "Alright then, as you wish."

I looked back up and roughly put my lips to his. He was unresponsive (possibly due to my answer) so I forced he lips apart and inhaled his sweet scent.

Finally, he relaxed and kissed me back. He pulled me closer and his fingers braided into my hair. I broke away only to kiss his neck.

"Thank you." He gasped.

I chuckled darkly, "It's going to be hard but you're welcome."

Jake lifted my chin with his finger and softly kissed me.

I closed my eyes and settled into his arms. We lay there quiet for a moment when I finally spoke.

"Are you ready?" I asked sadly.

He was silent for a second, "Yes."

"Alright. It's going to hurt a little bit but not much. Then you'll be unconscious for about five hours."

His breathing and pulse picked up, "Okay." His voice was weak.

"Think of this as your wedding present." With that, I bent my head to his neck. I didn't automatically bite him.

My lips grazed his neck and than I lightly pressed my lips against his throat. Then, with a slight sting in my mouth, I slowly bit him.

His sudden intake of air scared me for a second but I kept drinking.

His blood tasted better than it smelled. The taste exploded on my tongue, making me moan in pleasure.

I realized I should probably stop but I couldn't. My instincts were kicking in, telling my to keep going. I kept counting to three but after two tries, I stopped.

Then, as if I was having a vision, I saw Jake's future and mine together. We were sitting on a porch swing in the sun, our skin sparkling. Jake leaned in and gave me a kiss. Then two little kids ran and gave us each a hug. There was one girl, one a boy, and had to be adopted.

I opened my eyes and pulled back.

Jake gasped and tried to control his breathing.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I told you it was going to be hard to stop."

"Yes I know. I'm just a little lightheaded. Are you sure it worked?"

"There's nothing I can do to stop it now."

"Does it leave a mark?" he said, reaching to touch the two puncture wounds on his neck.

I pulled my shirt down a bit, revealing the base of my throat. Two little marks showed where my mom bit me.

Jake gasped and, shakily, moved his hand to touch them. "Can I have a kiss before I pass out?"

I smiled, "Of course." I leaned in a planted a big, long kiss on his lips.

He sighed, "Thanks." Then he fell unconscious.

"Anytime." I whispered. I caressed his cheek.

For at least six hours I laid there, staring at him. Finally he woke up.

His eyes slowly opened and focused on my face. His jaw was clenched and the tension in his body was visible. Clearly he felt the thirst.

"How are you feeling?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Thirsty and scared." His voice was strained.

"I can understand the thirst but why are you scared?"

"What are we going to tell everyone when we get back? They're going to see something different now that my bones have been rearranged."

"We'll think of something later. But right now we have to get you something to drink."

"Animal." He said firmly.

"Of course."

"Good. Let's go. This burning feeling is driving me nuts."

I rolled my eyes but I was glad he was back to his usual self.

Feeding was a lot easier than I expected. I didn't need any because of my recent accomplishment. He didn't complain but happily got rid of the fire in his veins.

When he got back, he was finally all the way himself.

"Ah see, I feel better," he raised his eyebrows. "Now what is it that just married couples do their first night?"

I laughed and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I kissed him roughly while he carried me to the bed. He lay down on top of me and kissed my neck.

Jake looked up gasping, "Yep, that's what they do."

I laughed and pulled him back down.

Chapter Seven, Parents Already?

I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket up until it was touching my chin.

"Are you all right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, except this weird feeling I have. But besides that I'm fine."

"Weird feeling? Huh." I felt him shift beside me. "Open your eyes Elena."

I opened them and his glorious face was just inches from mine. His eyes were gentle and his expression soft.

Then I slipped into another one of my "visions". In this one it showed me taking care of a cute little house. But I noticed something different about me as each month passed; my belly got bigger. It was as if I was pregnant. Then I saw Jake and I lying in bed with a beautiful little girl between us. It was the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen.

"Elena? Elena? What's wrong? Elena?" Jake's anxious voice broke my vision.

"I'm fine but I think I have another gift. And I saw something amazing."

"You mean you have visions too?"

"Yes."

"What did you see?" he was extremely curious.

"I saw me pregnant and then us holding a beautiful baby girl." Joyful tears were streaming down my face.

"You mean you're…?"Jake asked, a burning emotional edge in his voice.

I nodded weakly.

Jake bolted upright, "Oh! My! God! I'm going to be a dad! Holy _shit_!"

I smiled in response to his outburst.

"Aren't you happy?" Jake asked, his face bright, joyful, and utterly gorgeous.

"Of course but I think it's just sinking in. In just a minute I'll be jumping up and down."

He grinned hugely, "I can't _believe_ this! I'm going to be a dad! Damn!"

His bare chest was heaving in and out as he gasped in unnecessary air. He turned and grabbed my face and gave me a big, exuberant kiss.

I pulled back, "Hey, hey now, calm down. We need to think this through thoroughly."

"Alright, let's get down to details."

Over the next seven months my belly got bigger and bigger. Jake learned how to calm himself when around me so his feelings didn't get on my nerves.

It was amazing that a baby could grow and stay alive inside me, even when I was dead. There was no way it could get food or oxygen or water, but she continued to grow bigger.

"How are my big girl and my baby girl?" Jake asked, coming up from behind me and rubbing my now seven month pregnant belly.

"We're both doing great. I was thinking that maybe we should choose a name."

"Yeah, we should." He agreed.

"What are some of your ideas?"

"Bella. Jessica. Amber. Angela. Hannah. Jewels." He suggested.

"Hmm, I like Bella and Angela."

"Yeah, I like Angela a lot," his arms tightened around my waist.

"Oh wait!" I was suddenly thrilled, "I have a perfect name!"

"What is it?"

"Alice! I love it. What do you think?"

"I love it, too. It's original and different."

I smiled and rubbed my stomach, "Hello Alice."

Jake laughed, "It's perfect."

We laughed together at its perfection.

The next two months flew by with laughs and smiles. We didn't tell anyone about the kid and we moved into a cute little cottage in Virginia.

I don't know how it happened but the next thing I knew, I was holding a perfect little angel in my arms. Jake was crying for his first time.

"Oh my god, look at her." I whispered.

"She's beautiful," Jake's voice was shaky.

"Hello, Alice." I said, touching the tip of her nose. "How are you?" My face was wet with tears.

Alice squirmed and whimpered.

"She's got your eyes and my hair." Jake noted quietly.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Jake nodded and I handed her to him. He quietly bounced her. Her hand reached out and grabbed his nose. He laughed.

I couldn't put his feelings into words.

My head fell back on to the pillow and I sighed, wanting so badly to be able to sleep.

I shot up, confused. It was morning. Vampires aren't supposed to sleep; yet I just did.

"Jake? Alice?"

"In here." Jake's voice called from the living room.

I got up and walked over.

"So you fell asleep. Isn't that impossible for vampires?" Jake said as he handed Alice over to me.

"Yeah, I know. I think the more strong emotions I have, the more I act human."

"Interesting. I think it's happening to me as well. I've cried."

"Good. I don't want to be the only one on the freak train."

He laughed, "Alice has been fed and has took a nap."

"Wow. I was expecting to do all the work. Where did you learn to take care of babies?"

"Cousins."

"Funny and useful."

"Hah! So her birthday is January 15th."

"Yep."

Chapter Eight, You're Alive?

A month later, Jake and I were in the living room with the giggly Alice, when suddenly Jake realized something.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! Guess what today is?"

"The 14th?"

"Of February…." Jake prompted.

I must have looked completely clueless because he rolled his eyes.

"Valentine's Day!" he blurted, exasperated.

"Oh! What are we gonna do?"

"Um, well, let's put Alice to sleep and just spend some time together." He suggested.

"Sounds good." I went into the bedroom and changed into a cute little dress that fit my now smaller frame a little loosely. My stomach was small again…thankfully.

I walked back out and Jake smiled warmly.

"I'm gonna change also. I'll be right back." He got up and left.

I sat there looking at Alice as she fell asleep. She was like an angel. She had my green eyes but her dad's walnut hair. She had a cute, little button nose and long, jet, black eyelashes. Her fingers and toes were so small and she was chubby.

I sat there for a few minutes and then began to wonder why Jake was taking so long.

I got up and walked over and knocked on the bedroom door. No one answered so I opened the door and gasped.

Jake was lying on the bed grinning hugely. But I noticed that later. The room was completely transformed. Candles were everywhere; the covers on the bed had been changed to silky red.

I walked over to the bed silent, still locked in an awed silence.

"Do you like it?" Jake asked.

I just nodded.

Jake pulled me down on the bed and curled me up against his chest. "I'm glad." He whispered, his breath blowing against my skin.

I smiled, "I love you."

Jake turned my face to look at him and kissed me. I expected it to be a small kiss but the silence deepened and the kiss grew searing.

Still keeping his lips lightly pressed against mine, Jake pulled me on top of him. We slowly parted but kept our faces inches apart.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

I kissed him again. This time he rolled on top of me.

"It's been awhile and I think you deserve it." Jake whispered in my ear.

I giggled and he kissed my neck.

I woke up to the sound of Alice crying. I looked over and saw Jake sleeping. His snore was as light as ever. I smiled and got up.

Alice was squirming around in her crib. Her cry sounded like she was hungry. I went in the kitchen, holding her, and heated up a bottle of milk.

When Alice was done drinking her milk, I just sat on the couch holding her.

Then I had a vision. In this one Jake and I were watching T.V. with Alice. But my belly was big again. Then Alice was bouncing around with cute little chocolate pigtails with a smaller bronze haired boy behind her. The boy had my hair and eyes but Jake's dark skin. Then I saw my first vision. This time I realized the two children were mine and not adopted.

"Elena, honey? You okay?" Jake's calm voice broke me out of my vision.

I gasped, "Just another vision."

"What did you see?"

"Something that's gonna make you jump up and down." I grinned.

He raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

I rubbed my stomach and Jake's eyes got huge.

"Again?" he shouted.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "This time it's a boy."

Jake laughed loudly, "No way! I'm gonna have a son, too!"

"Yeah, I know." I was grinning.

"_Shit_! Oh man! This rocks!"

I laughed, "I knew you'd be happy."

"Of course!"

Alice whimpered and opened her eyes.

"Shhh, Jake. You being really loud and I'm trying to get Alice asleep."

"Oh sorry. I'm just so happy!"

"I know. But right now we need to go back to the details."

"Yep." Jake clapped his hands together. "Let's get started…again."

I laughed.

Through the next seven months my stomach get bigger and bigger and we went through the details…again.

"Humph." I grunted as I sat down on the couch. Walking around with this giant belly gets really aggravating.

"Guess what time it is?"

"Time for name choosing," I said.

"Yep. What do you think?"

"Hmmm, Seth? Ethan? Ben? Mike?" I shrugged.

"Seth sounds good. How about Jasper?"

"I love it," I laughed. "It's a perfect fit, just like Alice was."

"Yep." He patted my stomach. "So, how is Jasper in there?"

"He's doing good."

"Great."

Just like the first pregnancy, everything flew by and the next thing I knew, I was holding a beautiful baby boy.

"Oh, he has my skin color, sweet." Jake whispered.

I laughed, "Yeah and he's got my eyes and hair."

Jake brought Alice closer, "Look Alice, it's your baby brother."

Alice smiled and giggled.

Four years flew by full of birthdays and crying babies. Now they are both four years old and running around the house talking and laughing.

Then I decided to call Meredith. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone I was alive and I still knew her number. I also decided to call Bonnie, Monica and Ben.

I dialed Meredith's number first.

"Hello?" her voice hadn't changed a bit.

"Hi Meredith." My voice shook nervously.

"Mommy!" Alice clung to my leg.

"Shhh, Alice, mommy is on the phone."

"You sound familiar," Meredith said, "Who are you?"


End file.
